The mobile phone has undergone growth in the amount of software embedded on the device and updating the software is challenging once a handset has been shipped or released in the field. Firmware updating over-the-air (FOTA) represents a powerful tool for addressing bug fixes within the software and enabling new services after the phone has passed into the hands of the consumer.
Firmware is a computer program that is embedded in a mobile handset. Firmware was traditionally stored in read-only memory (ROM), however, cost and performance have driven component vendors to adopt various replacements, including non-volatile media such as EEPROM and Flash, or SRAM solutions.
In practical terms, firmware upgrades can improve the performance and reliability, indeed even the basic available functionality of an electronic device, and many devices benefit from firmware upgrades. Firmware updates ensure the operation of hardware is kept current and compatible.
Generally, FOTA refers to the process of allowing the software embedded in a mobile handset, i.e. firmware, to be updated wirelessly. FOTA technology allows for the creation off firmware updates that are compressed and transmitted over-the-air to the handset, and then decompressed and applied to the device.
FOTA is normally associated with fixing software defects, i.e. bugs, in the typical handset. FOTA can help accelerate time-to-market by allowing manufacturers to address non-critical software defects after the handset has been shipped. FOTA also holds the promise of allowing operators to update customers' handsets with new features and mobile services after the sale of the handset.
FOTA delivery is an application of Mobile Device Management (MDM), and is typically considered alongside other MDM applications such as automatic device detection and configuration, e-mail synchronization, device security and diagnostics. For over-the-air delivery, firmware updates utilize client-server protocols that are standardized by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) and referred to as OMA Device Management (OMA DM). OMA DM based FOTA updates are managed by manufacturers and mobile operators.
During a FOTA upgrade, the FOTA upgrade process does not address what happens to essential phone parameters identified as variant non-volatile items. Additionally, the FOTA upgrade process does not address the modification of these non-volatile items. Furthermore, when the new FOTA upgrade has gone from a first version number to a second version number, there may be changes to the non-volatile items that make the non volatile items inactive and put the wireless handset in an unusable state.
Therefore, there is a strong need to address these and other deficiencies in existing FOTA upgrade systems and methods.